Nora kills a bunch of everybody
by Cornonjacob
Summary: A story where Nora kills everybody for the reasons. Suggestions on who Nora does the die to next with reasons why the die would be appreciated. My first fic to reach the double digits in chapters. Main character plot armor has been removed. Now an official Weiss Reacts featured fic. Thanks ElfCollaborator for featuring the fic, you large desk.
1. Lie Ren-d Over

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day outside; the enigma of a day with reduced probability of tragedy akin to Oedipus 360 quicknoscoping his father and donging his mother. The birds were vocalizing the sweet melody of ear splitting warbling of Nickleback level glass shattering, and the sun was like a Beacon in the sky, supplementing the wondrous morning atmosphere with mellow light and cancer inducing UV rays.

Nora knew that Ren was not a morning person, so sometimes she tries to make the morning fun for him. Today she was naked and pouring pillowy mounds of maple syrup all over his large Asian morning wood. She stroked the embiggening dong continuing to swell and harden like a Metapod as the sticky maple syrup dribbled down to his tiny Chinese scrotum and gooch. For some odd reason, Ren woke up, choosing not to count the sheep of his dreams jumping over the metaphorical fence of his imagination and instead slaughtering them and selling the bodies to the black market for meats.

Nora ascended Ren's hips like a dark god resting his buttocks upon his steel throne in the underworld and firmly planted Ren's raging sugary dong with the passion of a thousand Dr. Oobleck's straight into her quivering womanhood, careful not to let the acidic maple syrup damage her satanic ovaries, the gates that would one day release her brood and ruin everything.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora shouted as she wrecked herself before checking herself with Ren's syrup baptized serpent while shoving a large golden chess piece into her shitter. As Nora accelerated to Mach 69, Ren launched his Weiss colored sticky-as-syrup egg fertilizer curd at high Ruby speed level velocity out of his urethral opening, landing a direct hit into Nora's syrup encrusted vagina. Nora gasped, poked Ren in the nose, and said "Boop!". Ren said nothing, stoic as the cliff side of the sea as mentally handicapped sailors crashed into it, the jagged rocks rending their skin and splintering their bones, leaving them helpless as the dark sea claimed them and they descended to the depths, never being heard from again.

Nora got off Ren, removing his satisfied morning wood and standing, a Mao Zedong stepping down from leadership. Nora proceeded to suckle on Ren's dong in order to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases towards herself such as Hepatitty M and Ebola, and to make sure that Nora's god desecrating ovaries would not cause Ren to become pregnant, thus forcing her to pay child support and never have intimate sexual moments for the next 18 years.

With the superb timing of Jaune on his period, Cardin trespassed into the dorm of JNPR, in the vain hopes of getting a discreet viewing of Pyrrha's shapely gladiator ass. The scenario paralleled to a greater time in the golden 1930's, when Richard Nixon stormed the GamerGate hotel in the pursuit of free porn, but the hotel was hosting a furry convention, causing the creatures of Grimm to be born from his testicles and him losing the presidency. Like Nixon, Cardin is not a crook.

Instead Cardin eyes beheld Ren's almighty horsecock. Despite Cardin's testosterone fueled bully rampages, his insistence that Velvet cried when he forced his feeble can opener into her craphole when in reality Velvet's ass was laughing at him, and his blustering, Ren's dong would mlg 1v1 dust wreck Cardin's. Cardin's weird ass mace weapon was chosen subconsciously, in an effort to escape reality and compensate for his tiny tiddlywinker. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks, Cardin turned to leave the room.

"IT'S NO USE!" Nora shouted in the name of President King Arthur as she ejaculated syrup from her pink onto the floor, the sweet adhesive binding Cardin's large ham shaped feet. Ren walked into the hallway as Nora used her hammer to break Cardin's legs, the bone support structures crumbling like twin towers. His screams were hilarious. With his legs now out of operation, Cardin was no longer able to stand upright and fell to the floor, only his arms able to keep his torso aloft, away from the repulsive acidic mixture of maple syrup and Nora's demonic fuckjuices currently binding and blistering his knees. In his vulnerable state, Ren easily shoved his moist god slaying dick into Cardin's conscientiously protesting anal passage while Nora shattered Cardin's teeth with her boobs of steel and stole his wallet.

"Aww, it's broken!" Nora pouted as she tore off Cardin's jaw and he began to choke on his blood. Particles of syrup and Nora's snatchmoist had dripped from Cardin's recently massacred ass jowls onto his scrotum, causing several bulbous bleeding blisters to erupt. Chunky blocks of fecal matter spewed out of Cardin's nostrils, as his rectum was wrecked and his throat was currently occupied by Nora's foot, leaving the shit nowhere else to run.

Ren came and Nora cracked Cardin's skull open by whacking it with a grenade. The grenade exploded, blowing Cardin's inferior body to viscous giblets while leaving Nora and Ren unharmed and sanitizing Ren's erect whomper. In order to hide the evidence, Nora picked up all the little pieces of Cardin and gave him a proper burial in the toilet. Ren was please. Nora took a nap.

To be continued


	2. Ren's Saucesome Sausage

Chapter 2

The bleak atmosphere of the netherworld dwells in a negative space and a negative time, so to does the intense tsundere feelings of Glynda Goodwitch for her employer and friend, Professor Ozpin burn greater than a toilet paper shogun on Halloween, nor does Velvet encase herself inside a anti waifu shield to banish the greasy ass cheeto fingers of the shadows of the neckbeard, an anti waifu dome as magnificent as the bubble of Atlantis in olden days before Mormon Jesus blessed the soil of Remnant with his feet and destroyed the World Fig Tree. Those long forgotten days, before the first creatures of Grimm came out of Nixon's penis and half the moon had yet to explode were the height of human civilization. Eons ago, when humans could fornicate with faunus and Atlantis still shone as a symbol of atheism, euphoric not because of some false Mormon Jesus, but enlightened by one's own intelligence, and protected by a great dome shield crafted from the finest glass fedoras forged from Dust. The world had been in a state of true mlg euphoria in the days of Atlantis, but then everything changed when a man named Cain couldn't keep it within his trousers and copulated vigorously with his faunus sister in law, Abel. Imagine such a catastrophic outcome, mere mortal man daring to not only commit the first non consensual sex, but performing such an act on his own flesh and blood (by law)! The ripples could be felt in all of Atlantis, and it is said that the sounds of Cain's Weiss-tinted love juices splashing could be heard all over the world. Unfortunately, Abel was a deer based faunus and had a great set of antlers upon her head, with the ability to contain all the diseases that would ever exist inside them, safely away from all intelligent life. Sadly, Cain could not help but grab said antlers in the act, and was said to remark, "Wow Abel! You sure have a nice rack!" While it has been disputed by the now extinct scholars, such as William Obama Shakespeare, on Cain's exact wording, nevertheless, that pun was the catalyst to the already cataclysmic alchemic reaction of Cain and Abel's hot kinky butt sex. The dome of Atlantis collapsed and the great city was subsequently flooded by the sea of Mountain Dew, sinking to the depths. Half the moon exploded, and mankind has to set up some form of government and nations, and racism was invented, and the faunus became slaves. But mankind did not realize that they had made a grave mistake. Of course nobody gives a shit about the faunus but when they created a government, they did not predict the rise of Richard Nixon, and thus, the rise of the creatures of Grimm. Mormon Jesus graced the world from the heavens and gifted mankind the substance of Dust, allowing people to unite and survive, perhaps even thrive once more. But the world would only ever have one Atlantis, one true golden age, now at the bottom of an endless ocean of mountain dew.

So Glynda was shoving a big cucumber into her ass as she smacked and curdled it with the riding crop she always carried, thinking about Professor Ozpin and his sexy ass spectacles. She was in the academy cafeteria, now closed in the middle of the night. Glynda let loose a high pitched scream as her moist snatch discharged sexual body fluids below a 7 on the pH scale because she had been thinking about Ozpin drinking tea from a mug.

Glynda screamed in terror as she heard the sounds of clapping and a girl cheering behind her.

It was fuckin Nora and Ren. The goddamn cafeteria was closed but these two motherfuckers don't give two shits, not even half a shit, Nora wanted her butt fucking goddamn pancakes drizzled with Ren's sticky dick secretions.

"Didn't you tell us not to play with our food?" Nora asked. "Practice what you preach, bitch!" Nora said as she forced a watermelon into Glynda's ravaged assage.

Glynda's calls for backup were cut off as Ren donged her in the mouth and poured grape juice all over her face, horribly graping her.

"Nora Smash!" Nora shouted as she broke Glynda's spine in half with a turkey, jerking her head and causing Ren to spray his Weiss juice all over the swordfish that Nora was using to destroy Glynda's internal organs through her urethra. Nora promptly removed the moist festering swordfish and ate it.

Meanwhile Ren was forcing Glynda to drink all the fucking soda straight from the vending machine. Nora smeared Glynda's bleeding vaginal walls with her face as she inserted her head while choking Goodwitch with a link of sausage. The soda got bored so it exploded inside Glynda's stomach, tearing her in two. Glynda died for some reason.

Nora munched on Glynda's soda stained large intestine, her hunger now satisfied. They put her remains through the meat grinder and dumped it into the cafeteria's soft serve machine. They kept her head. Nora peed all over the broccoli while giving herself a Hiroshima sized enema with all the ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, honey mustard, and ranch packets. The next day Ren mailed Glynda's wrecked head to Ozpin while Nora snuck into the RWBY dorm while the team was gone and took a massive condiment infused shit dump directly into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	3. Coco's Chocolate Carnal Craze Coco Puffs

Chapter 3

Velvet was in the hospital because some bro pushed her down the stairs for being a faunus, the smacking noises of her body hitting the steps and her yelps of pain sweet music and comedic timing gold, Fox was in the library happening the fappening to sick bastard furry adult 18+ material contraband featuring StarFox on the school computers, clearly demonstrating why the school should not fork over big wifi code to cockmongering students, and Yatsuhashi was still in the CFVY dorm but he is Japanese so he couldn't see anything through his perpetually sealed eyelids, as tightly shut as the great dome of Atlantis had been before racism happened.

Perfect time for Coco to do what any self respecting good student teenager does in their dorm. Yes you see it was the time for Coco to vigorously masturbate to Velvet. Coco was gnawing on and licking a gigantic chocolate rabbit that she had stolen from her favorite clothing store, because it was the best Velvet paraphernalia she could lay her hands on and because everything is a bunch of sexier if it's shoplifting.

"Yes, Velvet, yes!" Coco panted through her stupid cunt mouth full of chocolate shit as she repeatedly thrust the manicured fingers of her left hand that was not holding the chocolate rabbit that had been successfully stolen and smuggled past store security repeatedly into her woman purse (the one between her legs that doesn't become a minigun). The moist juices slicked out and greased the floor with the curdling smear odor of muddy onions, but Yatsuhashi didn't notice no shit going on around here's because his eyes were still shut.

Coco's dumb whore sounds grew louder as she accelerated past 55 miles per hour, past the speed limit. Coco took the chocolate rabbit and strapped a double sided dildo onto it, and spread her butt. It hurt so much but she did it for Velvet. She continued to impale herself on the double kill false dong and resumed snatching at her snatch. The chocolate bunny started melting under the pressure into Coco's ruined anus, mixing in with Coco's own naturally produced chocolate from the ass factory. Coco continued to thrust and finger herself at a greater rate of fire than her own gatling gun, traveling at the speed of sound, on the bunny, quickest rabbit around. She had herself a situation, unable to perform fornication, without any explanation, no time for relaxation!

Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think!

Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go go!

Sonic! He's on the run!

Sonic! He's-

And then Coco came. She slowed down and her temporarily deceased anal passage sent an emergency signal to her bowels, firing a massive storm of shit bullets at the chocolate bunny, turning it into a chocolate pile. Sonic may be number one, but Coco makes the number two. Coco's stupid hon hon hon baguette Eiffel Tower French farts and her hoarse pitiful panting was so loud that Ozpin could hear it and stopped crying over Glynda's head to listen to it. But Yatsuhashi didn't notice because her eyes were closed.

Coco sighed in satisfaction and non fedora induced euphoria. But little did she know that Nora and Ren weren't spying on her and about to burst in and violently dismember her on a whim. Nope. They were instead spying on General Ironwood who was currently masturbating furiously to photos of Glynda's body parts.

Nora jumped out of the ceiling vents and proceeded to violently force herself around Ironwood's cock. Ironwood was completely lacking in consent and called his guards of incompetence to help him. They arrived on the scene but would not help him.

"Sorry sir, but you are male and she is female. Clearly it isn't rape and she is clear. In fact, you are the man, so that probably means you're the one raping her and we're going to report you and call the news station and it sure sucks to be you because everyone will hate you for raping this poor innocent girl." The guard said as Nora happily shoved a knife into Ironwood's armpit and blew up a bunch of other guards with a grenade. The first guard promptly left to tell everyone that Ironwood is a big dick pedophile and make the first page of Tumblr.

"I guess this is why they call you Ironwood!" Nora cheered as she forcefully stimulated Ironwood's Ironwood to 9000 charge and it fired a Grimm slaying laser up into Nora's womb, only for it to be reflected by the properties of Nora's satanic cervix back at Ironwood and his Ironwood overheated and Ironwood exploded into many viscous bone fragments turned into glass by the superheated semen.

Ren had found Roman Torchwick in Ironwood's personal sex slave mini jail cell so he found the gun cane thing from the weapon confiscation and shoved it into Roman's criminal mastermind ass. Nora then proceeded to force feed Roman his own hat. Nora left and Ren slammed the door shut. With Ironwood dead, nobody would remember the fuck where Roman was, leaving him helpless and ruined and conquered. Roman had become Greek. He would sit there and later die of a mixture of gangrene and hat poisoning.

Meanwhile, Velvet had recovered and Coco's momentary sensual insanity had passed so she had to hide the evidence. Yatsuhashi's eyes were starting to crack open in anticipation of Velvet's return so that he could "look after her". Velvet is okay on missions because Yatsuhashi "looks after her". You know, "looks after her". THEY'RE GOING TO FUCK. Or at least that's what Velvet would like, but Yatsuhashi just opens his eyes so he can watch over her. So Coco had to think fast. Coco hauled the massive pile of shit and dumped it into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	4. Ruby's Rect Robotically Rammed

Chapter 4

"Salutations, friend!" Penny shouted in a Microsoft voice into Ruby's ears.

Ruby was currently on a date with Penny. For many years Ruby had sought a soul mate, but her withdrawn attitude and social awkwardness held her back. At school, being at least two years younger than all the other students had not done her any favors. Jaune was one of the few guys that she felt comfortable around, but his French erect baguette Eiffle Tower cock belonged to Pyrrha, and in her heart inside her heart, Ruby knew she would never have a relationship with a member of the human race possessing at least one Y chromosome because Remnant is a world of 99% pure distilled yuri.

Penny loved Ruby since she had first met her after that red hyperactive moron had run into her while chasing two dumbass police who were chasing a blond shit flinging banana sucking monkey boy down the port. Penny was just as socially awkward as Ruby and loved how honest and caring she was. Penny also loved Ruby's tits. It is a good deal.

With Ironwood resting in pieces, Penny could now have all the kinky robot lesbian sex she would ever want. Because the two idiots had no idea how to properly court like real people, which Penny is excused from, they kind of just skipped the chit chat and went straight to the kinky robot lesbian sex.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny whispered in synthetic seduction as she punched the correct four number code, 6969, to open a hatch in her crotch to release a state-of-the-art Grimm tested iron schlong. Ruby gasped as Penny bent her over the dumpster and rammed it in between Ruby's twin towers without putting a condom on.

"My scanners indicate that subject Ruby was recently a virgin." Penny remarked, demonstrating her excellent observational skills as her built in dick ruptured Ruby's hymen and enough blood to feed a village spilled out. Such precious virgin blood is the ingredient of true magic, with such great potency, amplified by the source's own crimson coloring. Perhaps if Ruby's father had such access to her magical first-time only once vaginal magic, his wives would not run away from him or be implied to have died mysteriously, but alas, if only, if only, such magic is destined to be wasted on the cold pavement

Penny revved up her pelvic engine and grinded Ruby until her programming calculated sufficient stimulation and ejected hot machine lubricant and video game cartridges into Ruby's womb.

"I think she went this way!" A random guard shouted, finally catching up to Penny after several hours of wandering around having no fucking clue where Penny had run off to this time.

"No! We were just about to get to the robot tentacle part! I have to hide!" Ruby whispered to Penny as she began to panic.

Fortunately, Penny pointed her Ironwood at Ruby's face and sealed her mouth shut with several more greasy video game cartridges before picking her up and tossing her into the dumpster. Penny turned around just as the guard saw her.

"Penny, why did you run away from me? Are you hurt?" The guard queried

"Sorry, I was having my period."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense." The guard said, still having no goddamn clue how things work. The guard got distracted by a nice ice cream truck trundling down the street and ran after it.

Penny smiled as she realized she would now be able to penetrate Ruby at maximum percentage with the mass of metal tentacles built into her body, and moved towards the dumpster. But her feet remained stuck in the ground.

Penny's sophisticated scanners detected female lubrication fluid infused maple syrup covering her feet. In a flash, Ren shoved his cock into Penny's mouth in order to silence her as Nora forced a ball made of nickel, Penny's one weakness, into her artificial anus, widening it by 437% and suppressing her powers.

Nora and Ren took Ruby out of the dumpster, now passed out from the smell of rotten leftover food and semen stained tissues. As Penny's mechanical parts slowly shut down from the nickel poisoning her system, Nora took pictures of Ruby's naked body to later sell to the male students at Beacon who did not have the big wifi code.

Nora snapped a picture of Penny too, and started laughing. Ren shot her a questioning look, clearly wondering why they needed a picture of a government property android now disabled from an anally residing ball of nickel.

"We put nickel into Penny's butt. I was just taking a picture of 6 cents." Nora quipped, as pounds of dank weed fell from the sky and Doritos started dancing and becoming the Illuminati as the world processed Nora's joke.

Meanwhile, the guard had caught up to the ice cream truck and ordered. Neo's eyes rapidly changed color as she reached climax, the guard licking her triple flavored moist groin opening while thrusting her umbrella through her sphincter. Neapolitan flavor was the guard's favorite.

Eventually the guard actually decided to do his fucking job and returned to the alley. He picked up Penny's body in order to bring her back to the lab so that a bunch of nerds could remove the nickel and repair her. He dumped Ruby back into the dumpster.

On his way back to the lab, the guard doubled over in sheer agony as he contracted diarrhea from all the ice cream he had eaten that Neo had lactated. He ran all the way to Beacon and took a massive dump into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	5. Melting Morning Mercury

Chapter 5

Translator's note: Keikaku means plan

Yatsuhashi's massive throbbing cock crowed outside of the dorms, arousing the students from the blessed throes of slumber to be thrust in a never ending hell. Most of the students thought that the stupid bird was either sick or pumped up with steroids, but none could thus argue that the rooster was not an effective alarm, since the government thought that eating shitty food that's supposedly good for body is more important than functional alarm clocks, a paradoxical way of thinking that created the White Fang out of the ancient practice of forced marriage, for can one say that what is good for the body is not the devil of a soul? Perhaps a Krabby Patty induced heart attack is but a small pittance to pay for entry into Elysium or salvation in the eyes of God? For who can truly claim what kind of undergarments are superior, or if one's true desires will mix in the blender of life? Great poets throughout the centuries, Dante, Chaucer, or Michael Bay. Could the threads of their lives truly be superior in the great tapestry of life? For what could be more valuable than a human's soul, the soul of a faunus, that inferior species could not dream of being an ingredient for the legendary Philosopher's Stone, nor could those who had lived millennia and still could remember the great calamity truly believe in their ancient hearts that Atlantis would one day rise again?

"It's time to chew ass and dick kickem!" Mercury smoothly stated in a gentlemanly fashion to his roommates, as well as boss and colleague, Cinder and Emerald. As Yatsuhashi's large bulging cock stopped ejaculating such a racket, Mercury hopped out of his bed as if it were a toaster and he was a slice of buttered bread, the teenage form of toast.

Following routine, Mercury's porn star shaped feet slipped perfectly into his slick ass gun boots and he slid through the room and out into the hallway riding a pre greased trail of Emerald's cunt juice that he had obtained the night with maximum consensus before, taking a perfectly on target true mlg noscope slap at Cinder's older than 17 years of age booty that should not be at Beacon on the way out.

As he slid down the hallway at the speed of light, he jumped off the end of his vaginal leakage trail, backflipping through the air and passing the dorms of RWBY and JNPR as Yang and Pyrrha walked out to find out what the fuck was going on. In the middle of his trailblazing journey through air, time, water, earth, fire, air, the four nations lived in harmony, space, life itself, and the concept of morality, Mercury hung in mid air, discharging 34 shots from his boots in quick succession into Pyrrha's ultra talented Pumpkin Pete's endorsing uretha while motorboating Yang at 9001 horsepower, causing both to let go of their morning lady boners. To Mercury, these actions seemed to take up to 10 seconds, but smooth as he was was, the moment was over so quickly for the girls that neither knew he had even passed. Pyrrha never noticed but Yang occasionally would see a flash of gray in the morning when this happened, but even for her the moment was never Xiaolong enough.

"Just according to Keikaku." Mercury menacingly chuckled to himself as his morning routine continued and he raced on the fast track, performing a ten outta ten landing of his ass on the stair handhold and sliding down. "Time to head over to Bacon Academy!" Mercury sang, his succubus slaying penis screeching in anticipation on the way to the cafeteria and the high protein breakfast that Mercury was to consume in order to replenish the gallons of semen that his god suppressing testicles would need to produce.

Mercury's amazing Dust spewing cock stopped screeching as Mercury's face collided face first into an outstretch war hammer that suddenly appeared in his path. This was not part of the demigod Mercury's plan. It was not according to Keikaku at all.

Mercury's knees exploded and his legs broke because of the impact to his head, his now detached gun boots sailing end over end, before defying the supreme law of gravity, defying nature, daring to defy death itself, reminiscent of an obscure time in history when Emperor Ronald Reagan dropped a smut bomb on Hiroshima in order to conquer the moon in the great space race, thus mutating Japan into a hoard of tentacle loving ass mongering Mickey Mouse molesters. The boots kept firing round after round, the bottoms of the boots disintegrating, and eventually reaching the stratosphere and crashing into the gates of Heaven. A tragedy that the footwear of such a divine man on Earth would be denied from the afterlife, but one law is absolute. Nothing without a spirit is allowed into Heaven. For the same reason, the boots were barred from Hell as well. The boots may have been sacred, but in the end were fated to wander the Earth forever, unable to move on without a spirit, an aura. Like the creatures of Grimm, there is no afterlife for the boots, because they have no SOLES.

Mercury's defective upper legs buckled underneath him, only slightly damaged by the loss of his knees but absolutely crippled by the destruction of his boots. Nora pushed him over and straddled him, thrusting his cock through her sphincter. Mercury sighed in pleasure and started smoking. He began to worry about lung cancer and tried to stop smoking, but found that he was unable to as Nora accelerated to ludicrous speeds and had not been using any sort of lubricant in the first place.

As Mercury's cock heated to dangerous levels from friction, his body began ejecting all his bodily fluids through his urethra in order to provide some sort of cooling agent and lubricant, but his body was unable to keep up with such intense emergency measures for he had not gotten his dose of protein from his usual breakfast. With one last shuddering breath, Mercury died, his body melting into a liquid.

Nora took the non solid remains of Mercury and created a thermometer. After breakfast, she gave it to Weiss so that she could check her temperature and make sure she would not melt during intense fapping sessions, and when nobody was watching, Nora queefed out Mercury's body fluids into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	6. Oh, Baby, A Triple!

Chapter 6

"WUB WUB WUB!" The turntable screamed at the clubbers as the DJ continued to wear bearface, his costume choice sending waves of racism off to be detected by all bear based faunus within a 300 turtle dick length radius.

Generic looking henchmen began scrambling around, flailing their arms, stabbing each other, serving drinks to the clubbers, shitting their identical pants, and generally having no clue what the fuck they were doing as Yang entered the club riding atop Yatsuhashi's overgrown rooster. "What up? I got a big cock!" Yang shouted as henchmen continued to mook around like morons and Junior clutched his crotch and turned into a cute girl.

Yatsuhashi's bulging cock suddenly bellowed the roar of a mad dragon slaying god of the underworld, the noise cancelling out the turntables bitching and moaning and shattering all the glass in the club like the dome of Atlantis, showering several henchmen with shards of sharp glass, lacerating and blinding them, causing them to slip on the blood of their comrades, only to be further injured by the dance floor, cold and hard yet colorful like the truth of the world, drowning in a sea of Ruby colored liquid as all of the vaginal leakages staining the floor from club cougars before they had been bounced out seeped into their wounds and gave them syphilis, beginning an age of epidemics and perhaps one day finally allowing Junior to higher individuals of higher competence and education to work at his seedy shitclub.

"Kyaaaah! Senpai!" Junior squealed as Yang poured a Strawberry Sunrise over Junior's titties and bent her over the turntable. Yang began furiously beating Junior's ass in hot pursuit of some useless information on the White Fang that Junior probably didn't have anyway, being equally useless, who's sharp alcohol soaked nipples scratched at the disks making mad beats in time with Yang's lovingly delivered smacks.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Miltiades asked her asshole sister who looked like a really bad original character do not steal of Weiss.

"You fucking dumb cunt, she literally came in here a week ago, ripped Junior's nuts off, threw them in a slapchop, and then beat the shit out of everybody, Jesus Fuckin Christ Miltia, what the fuck, Mom should have aborted you but no, now I get this dumbass twin sister who wears newspapers for a dress and uses impractical as all fuck claws when fighting like it makes her edgy or something. Like, omfg, get on my level." Melanie replied to her oh so original clone of Ruby twin sister.

"Bakuhatsu made ahirufakku!" Junior moaned harder than a Japanese schoolgirl visiting an aquarium and getting thrown into the octopus tank as Yang equipped a mithril strap on and plunged it into Junior's now strawberry scented alcohol lubricated and disinfected ass deeper than the dolphin pool at said aquarium.

Yang rutted so hard that Junior's nipples split the disks in half and pierced the heavens. Several angels were sodomized by the spiritual power of Junior's nipples as they speared Mercury's flying boots out of the sky, sending them down to Earth only to reach terminal velocity and smack into some dumb schmucks head, causing severe brain damage, leading the man to start the Church of Scientology. "My nipples look like Milk Duds!" Junior screeched as her nipples blunted and turned into Milk Duds.

Nora and Ren walked into the club and saw the Malachite twins vigorously fingering themselves while watching their boss get dunked. Nora and Ren forced them onto their knees, genitals facing the others, and coerced them into sharing two double ended dildos for quadruple penetration. Melanie and Miltiades rocked back and forth, thrusting the double dongs into the other while stimulating Ren and Nora. The twins sped up, one of them choking on Ren's dick, while the other slobbered over Nora's clit, quickly accelerating. It was like a game of Mario Kart: Double Dash! but the special items were dildos and phalluses and the players wanted to come last instead of first and instead of GameCube controllers they used Wiimotes but the Wiimotes were really dildos and dicks.

Everybody started thrusting so fast that the friction fused the dildos and the twins together and the layer of alcohol in Junior's ruptured anus caught fire. As the fire spread and the club began to burn down, Nora, Ren, and Yang pulled out and left the premises to go play bingo.

Junior's eyes glazed over as her life flashed before her uber kawaii eyes.

She remembered the moment when she was born to neglectful parents, neither of them showed up at the time when Junior had exited his mother's womb.

She remembered her time in preschool where all the kids were smashed off their asses on sake.

Then there was that time her parents got so drunk that they bought two cars, went driving, and then crashed into each other and died.

Later Junior would flunk out of college, getting a perfect score on every test but still failing because her teachers were all too inebriated to grade properly.

The Malachite twins parents were killed by a drunk driver, so Junior took them in, started a club, and treated them like family.

All her problems ever had been caused by alcohol, even to the end, as Junior lay there wasting away under the alcohol fueled flames. If only people could drink something more healthy than alcohol.

"Could have had a V8." She sighed, lips crackling away as she took her final breath.

Melanie and Miltiades passed away in peace, content to spend their final moments so close to the other.

Ren shoved a fire hydrant up his ass and activated, spraying water from his cock like a hose, dousing the flames. The ruins of the club was ruining the feng shui of the city, so they took all the debris and evidence and dumped it into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: According to Google Translate, what Junior moans in Japanese is "Fuck the duck until exploded."<strong>

**Yes I am aware that the Malachite Twins were based off of early versions of Ruby and Weiss.**


	7. Professor Peter Port's Power Penetration

Chapter 7

"I prefer to view the Grimm as prey!" Professor Port jovially shouted in a ham powered voice to his class. He proceeded to demonstrate how to assert dominance over the Grimm as he forced his life endangering destructive sparkling penis that had been passed down the Port line for generations into the backdoor of a particularly large Beowolf. It howled in burning agony and rage, its body breaking apart as it slowly died from rectal bleeding.

"Blah blah blah, blah blahbitty fuckin blah." Professor Port trumpeted to his class as virtually none of them paid even a semblance of attention to his speech as he wrestled with some Ursa or some boring ass shit like every other god forsaken class in Professor Port's snoozeville studies.

Professor Port's pelvis pistoned at maximum overdrive as Ruby drew a highly detailed sketch of a grotesquely obese version of him taking a dump into Blake's mouth while ranting on about nothing of consequence. Satisfied with her work, she titled it "Professor Poop", signed her artwork, and stowed it away for a later submission to deviantART. Ruby became mesmerized by the swaying of Port's mustache, an example of facial hair worthy of kings and emperors, able to slay dragons on contact and brew milkshakes, the concentration of whiskers into one gorgeous gray mass covering his upper lip and mouth had been cultivated since the beginning of the Port family tree, extending farther and taller than the Serpent of Midgard, passed down from father to son. She began to fondle herself and begin the process of gaining the necessary credentials to enter Hell after death, giving in to the first sin, Lust, governed by one of the seven princes of Hell, Asmodeus.

The Beowolf began to overheat and its upper body exploded outwards with devastating force as Port ejaculated, the recoil stronger than any Hunter or Huntresses weapon, forcing Port to ground his sturdy stout sexy legs into the floor of the classroom to prevent himself from being propelled around the world by his dick, his feet digging two deep trenches into the floor, his boots long having disintegrated under the friction. A couple of gallons of Port's semen mixed with a few fragments of the fortunate blessed Beowolf landed on Weiss' hair. She did not notice, busy fucking around with her nails or something and not paying attention like everyone else, and nobody else noticed because Weiss' hair was the same color as Port's angel creating seed and the skull fragments.

As a torrent of holy reproductive fluids continued to erupt out of Port's cock, Ruby came violently for the first time in her life after shoving a pen into her cunt hole. Her 100% arousal fluids shot out, glazing everything in front of her in an 85 degree cone and painting a triple kill Illuminati pentagram on the wall of the classroom with her moist.

Beacon Academy shook and tremored as Glynda Goodwitch's rotting fermenting body parts assembled in the center of the pentagram, forming a sufficiently trashy body for Asmodeus to possess whilst in the mortal plane. As the pentagram glowed a horrifying translucent color, the virgin magic of Ruby's snatch amplified the demonic energies. The archaic runes allowed the pentagram to become self sustaining, creating a cum exclusive gravitational pull that sucked in all of Port's semen and cleaned Weiss' hair as material to glue the giblets of Glynda's whore watermelon and cola infested body together.

"Greetings, radical children, I am a hip teenager, much like all of you. Let us have a co ed party involving alcoholic beverages and copious amounts of underage fornication. Do not tell the police." Asmodeus intoned using Glynda's toothless mouth and mangled vocal cords.

Nora stood up, being the first person in recorded history to pay attention to Port's class as she saw Glynda alive (though not well) again. It had cost her about five billion trillion million thousand lien to get Glynda's damn head and the rest of the body parts after picking them out of the collective mass of the students fecal matter through the shitty mail and into Ozpin's office, and now suddenly they were all back together.

Nora was so fucking pissed that she strolled right up to Port and tore his mustache off. His body began to break apart as his life force leaked out of the hole in his upper lip. In a desperate bid to say alive, Port attempted to shove his cock into Asmodeus' makeshift body and reabsorb the life from his previously fired semen, but Nora picked Ruby up and fingered her so hard that she turned into a super soaker and fired a large amount of slick out, causing Port to lose traction with the floor. He proceeded to break his back, causing him to impale his heart with his own fully erect lady killing Grimm literally killing shaft.

Whether Port died first from loss of blood or the loss of some essential life force that his mustache had kept safe would never be known. Yet he died happy, because finally, after decades of shitting around in class, somebody had finally paid attention to him, even if it was his killer. None of it mattered anymore. Nora had killed him, acknowledging his existence. He no longer needed a mustache or unholy sex powers to overcompensate, somebody had cared enough to kill him, and he died in bliss.

Meanwhile Asmodeus had not even reached his final form, and was currently a mass of tentacles penetrating every orifice of everybody in the room aside from Nora and Ren. The aura of lust that emanated from Asmodeus caused Blake, who had been hiding her inner whore behind the quiet bookworm personality, to go slightly insane. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and attempted to whip Yang, but accidentally shot a bumblebee which died in the middle of the triple Illuminati pentagram, tainting the virgin properties of Ruby's orgasmic liquids, banishing Asmodeus back to Hell.

Unfortunately, the students disregarded Asmodeus' instructions and they had in fact contacted the police, who would be arriving momentarily. In order to dispose of the evidence, Nora grabbed Peter Port's shriveled corpse and Glynda's body parts and dumped them straight into Jaune's overfilled wastebasket full of damp sticky whiter than usual tissues.

To be continued


	8. Monkey Business

Chapter 8

"Duh huh take this ya stupid whore." Sun screeched in the voice of an exceptionally mentally disabled monkey, such retardation forming a phenomenon of dense singularity. Sun was so fucking stupid that when he tried to spank Blake with his somehow much more intelligent gunchucks, he missed and hit Neptune in the bajoinkers, causing him to clutch his dink and lose his balance, falling several stories and breaking his legs within a dumpster.

Blake was suspended and blindfolded in some sort of demonic ritual where Sun hits her and it feels good because of the magic of consent. Blake's excitement continued to grow, not knowing when Sun would smack her, stick his banana into her, or do both at the same time, just like in Ninjas of Love. Blake shivered because it was getting fucking cold and Sun left the window open.

Unfortunately, Sun was so unbelievably inept that he tripped over Blake's legs. In fact, he was barely even able to lay a finger on Blake.

"Sun, if you're not going to do this right, please let me down. Don't leave me HANGING." Blake quipped. Sun's incapability to understand basic English led him to interpret Blake's statement as a request that he proceed to hang himself. Sun was really mad. Sun managed to waddle over to the local convenience store after taking Neptune's wallet, and bought five thousand pounds of rope with cash.

Back in RWBY's dorm, Sun, in a rare moment of competence, managed to glue one end of the rope to the ceiling. But Sun could not tie a good noose for his life.

After several hours of this bull shit, Sun was still fiddling with the rope!

While Sun tried to learn how to tie a noose from the internet, but actually succeeding in falling for five Nigerian money scams and infecting his scroll with Bonzi Buddy, Blake's bladder lost its will to live, and used her small intestines to make a noose and hang itself. Blake's internal organs went into bankruptcy as she took a piss and missed the litterbox.

Sun was really pissed!

As Blake soiled the carpet, Sun went supernova, and would eventually turn into a black hole because he was quite dense enough.

Sun's body temperature reached dangerous levels, and he advanced, step by menacing step, as he expand wukonged. He was going for the pussy's pussy.

Sun's a real horndog!

Suddenly, in a flash, Nora popped out of the ceiling with Ren. They had been watching in the hopes of seeing some top quality bondage action, but Nora's short patience had depleted watching Sun dink around, unable to accomplish anything. Such timely intervention was nothing short of a memory, a reenactment of the great heroics of Saddam Hussein as he freed the UnitinU from the tyrannical clutches of Adolf Lincoln, in the grips of madness strong and profound enough to cause the Emancipation of the Faunus slaves. What an error in judgement, what a shithead move! In that moment, one could legitimately argue that Mr. Wukong would serve as a superior president! Could one wrap one's head around such sheer insanity? Many heroes had tried to stop the new dictator, for if left unopposed, may trigger a second cataclysm, another catastrophe on the scale of the sinking of Atlantis, bringing the world to its knees, never to recover. Brave men and women tried to stop the faunus uprising, Lance Armstrong, Amelia Earheart, Beowulf the President of Camelot, ElfCollaborator the Mother Fucker King, Michael Jordan. Their efforts were sincere, their power great, but in the end they had failed and faunus now stood on equal footing with their social betters. But they had tried, and perhaps one day, in a brighter future, faunus would once again live in the dumpster and feed on the blood of infants.

Nora grabbed Sun's stupid ass face and proceeded to force all of the bananas in Africa down his throat while Ren took Sun's two gunchucks, Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, and banged him in the butt. As Ren forced the weapons in, the ends spun around, forming a helicopter cyclone technique, producing enough liftoff and helium to lift Sun several inches as Ren pulled on his tail hard enough to destroy an orphanage in order to ground the gunchucks deeper into Sun's monkey shit spewing bowels.

Sun was in an immeasurable amount of agony! His pain measured about 24601 units, about the same amount of pain one would endure spending nineteen years in prison over bread.

"And I'm Javert!" Nora shouted as she kicked Sun in the gut and did the monkey. Sun vomited harder than Jaune when he was sent to the moon on a cheese mining expedition.

Ren's overzealous rear end double dong duo penetration caused him to "accidentally" pull the triggers, splitting Sun in half, coating half the room in blood, innards, stupidity, and mashed bananas. Half of the students of Beacon contracted cancer as they were exposed to the energy of atoms splitting as the Sun died.

His body still mangled from the dumpster, Neptune was unable to fight off the wave of cancer, and quickly expired like last weeks garbage, which he now mingled with. Perhaps in the afterlife, he will meet a hot sexy milk carton trashy garbage wife and have many disgusting half breed garbage children and they can all live in a dumpster with Ruby.

Nora and Ren collected the banana infused body fluid and the corpses, safely deposited them in Blake's litterbox, and left for a night of kinky pancake escapades.

Hours later, in the middle of the syrup golden showers, Nora wondered, "I feel like we're forgetting some important shit Ren."

Back in the RWBY dorm, Weiss, Ruby, and Yang proceeded to bleed from their noses after seeing Blake still suspended in a somewhat compromised position. The nurse treated their nosebleeds right away, leaving many cancer infested students to die, for they are not as important as the main characters.

Blake shivered again as a particularly nasty draft blew in from the window.

"I hate winter!" She complained, "I really miss summer."

"You know who else really misses Summer?" A familiar voice called

Suddenly Adam Taurus appeared at the window as dramatic music played

"Ruby and Yang." He finished as some White Fang goons played a rimshot in front of the dumpster.

To be continued


	9. Adam Apple a Day is Gay

Chapter 9

Adam Taurus casually strolled around in a convenience store, examining the wares, cutting the heads off of disgusting foul-odored human children, and asking Blake what she thought they should buy.

After Sun's untimely demise at the hands of God, Adam and Blake had rekindled their relationship with the sparks of arson, waves of heavenly fire descending from a new order, charring the flesh and incinerating the foundations of a lost forsaken city. The White Fang had struck, a powerful force, grown from the ashes of misogyny and plunder, to cast the glorious Clue Cocks Clan into the void, the true guardians of morality and the true social order commanded by the Lord. Who would enforce the laws of social justice, or furnish humanity with a grim reminder of inherent superiority? The Clue Cocks Clan had been the driving force of balance and harmony in the world, and without their random lynchings, the faunus slave market, or their reality television show, the world began to descend into chaos. Food shortages, natural disasters, slow internet. For as far as anyone could guess, the second cataclysm had already started.

"Definitely not this one." Blake said as she put one particular brand of cleaning agent back onto the shelf, after witnessing that the chemicals were not strong enough to clean the blood spurting out of the child's neck off of the floor. An elderly physically impaired woman hobbled down the aisle, and slipped on the blood and chemicals, breaking her back and converting her to the cursed church of paraplegia. The old lady's screams for mercy were quickly silenced as Adam tore off all her clothes and ate her, before taking her wallet and donating the money to the Pope and using the credit card to track down her family and kill all of them so that they would not sue him for reckless endangerment. He proceeded to use all of the cleaning agents to squeegee all the bloodstains. The blessed Oxyclean reigned from above the heavens.

The two filthy ass faunus headed to the check out with five billion bottles of Oxyclean and an apple. The disease ridden blood of old people had gotten Adam super horny, as said appendages grew out of his head even further. The old cashier man just shook his head, lamenting over the sick perversion of the youth these days, and remembering a time when he owned his very own Dust shop. The days in his still really fucking old but younger youth, before that group of shitheads robbed his store, and then his truck got molested by a robot, and then his shit broke, and then his noodle shack caught fire and killed fifty men and he had to buy all of the families new children.

The tears streamed down his face as he thought about his job as a cashier, the only way to make ends meet. The moistness trickled down and he used his eye secretions of sorrow as the world's saltiest lubricant as he whipped out his shriveled meter long old person dong and stroked it to Blake removing her clothes and bathing in the blood of innocents who deserved violent death.

Adam was going for the pussy. The old cashier guy put his hands into a meat grinder to resist further temptation, but it was too late. The theory of mind over matter was proven true that day as his latent psychic powers activated and his dick went into autopilot as his mind jerked it off, firing a dense cannon barrage of gnarly little old geezers that destroyed the fire station and ran over hundreds of people in frequent car accidents, unable to drive properly. The old man, realizing what he had done, attempted to commit seppuku before remembering his hands were dead, and had no choice left but to retire to the retirement home for old people and cry so much that he would later die from dehydration, leaving a withered disgusting corpse for our tax dollars to clean up and take to the dump.

Meanwhile Adam snorted like a bull and was preparing to penetrate Blake when Nora flew in from the sky and knocked his sword out of his grubby as shit hands. Unable to penetrate Blake without his sword, Adam curled up into a ball and attempted to roll away from the scene as Nora stole all five billion bottles of Oxyclean and the apple.

"Maybe we can bribe the headmaster." Nora questioned, arms unable to hold all the fucking Oxyclean. Nora crushed Adam's apple in between her thighs, and emitted the sweet laugh of a fallen angel as Adam began to choke on the blood seeping out of the hole in his throat.

"Trust me Ren, I know what I'm doing." Nora said as she took the Oxyclean and disinfected Adam's throat. Nora knew that STDs were serious business and did not want Ren to contract Ebola or some shit as he shoved his cock into the wound and down Adam's esophagus.

"Now that's what I call a deepthroat!" Nora cheered as she poured copious amounts of maple syrup into Adam's mouth as Blake escaped to the side. Gallons of Oxyclean was injected into his body and set on fire.

Adam shuddered against the impact of the blast of Ren's semen filling his entire body at maximum capacity and extinguishing the internal burning. Oxyclean, Ren's semen, and maple syrup, the key ingredients of the Elixer of Life, all clashed together in the stunning moment of the century as Adam lost all access to the ambient oxygen around him and asphyxiated.

Nora, a kind and considerate angel, knew that Blake would always want Adam close to her. So Nora and Ren dumped the sticky liquid filled corpse into Blake's litterbox. Having completed yet another adventure for the good of mankind, Nora and Ren set off to Oxyclean up the city.

To be continued


	10. The Price is Weiss

Chapter 10

"Aww, you're so cute, yes you are, yes you are!" Weiss panted in obese quantities of enthusiasm as Zwei eagerly licked up the dog food that Weiss had unceremoniously pushed up her snobby cunt on the day after yesterday. As the starving Zwei continued to consume the moist foodstuffs manufactured and mass produced by the Schnee Dust Company, its low quality and quick assembly personally ensured by China, Zwei unintentionally stimulated Weiss' pink wallet past the standard threshold, causing the Ice Vice President to spray liquid cash all over Zwei as Weiss lost control of her assets.

Zwei nearly drowned in the face of the maelstrom of delicious green fluid lien firing out of Weiss, and as a dog, dried himself with the ancient technique of vibrating violently. Zwei's extreme oscillations sprayed droplets of money all over the room, saving Beacon from the brink of bankruptcy due to the government moving even more investments into the useless ass military.

Weiss keeled over in front of Zwei faster than a hot air balloon with a fire dust problem and transporting objects of enough combined mass to overstep the aircraft's weight limit. She put her hand into Zwei's no-no area, wearing a facial expression of 77% sultriness and 40% hatred for all faunus.

Zwei's great meaty schlong expand dong Xiaolonged two feet upwards at an obtuse angle as Weiss rubbed it with lubricant Dust.

Weiss grew excited listening to Zwei's panting, and she got moist in the pink looking at Zwei's mega dink. She tore her clothes off, ripping the garments off as if they were several particularly stubborn left wing conservative tangerine peels unhappy with the Schnee Dust Company's malpractice. The absurdly expensive fabric burned in the flames of Bill Clinton level lust and desire as Weiss went in the heat, the costing lots of dosh cushy uber posh clothing ruined, as several more vagrants somewhere could not afford food. They starved and gave in to the sweet embrace of two of the whore's-men of the apple-calypso, Famine and Death.

Why were they, the poor unfortunate souls, born with the short end of the stick, perhaps God is a dick? Life is truly unfair, some born rich and without a care, the talented possessing flair, some lose their hair, and the poor who dare to be wealthy and rare, but to no avail. The heavens roll the dice, some get gold, others live off rice. Lady Luck shits unequally into the metaphorical toilets on whims unknown, and the wheel of fortune turns unhindered and alone. All men born into this cruel world live their lives by chance, try as they may to control it, to the string of fate do they dance. Only one constant is fact, life is a lottery until the last breath, control is a farce and an act, and the prize is death.

Weiss tried to use her tits in vain to stimulate Zwei with her cleavage, utterly failing to do so as she was about as well endowed as Justin Bieber is actually talented. She growled in a rich bitch fashion at her chest, frustrated that even Ruby, two years her junior, had larger guns than she did. In fact, Weiss didn't even have guns, her lame ass weapon being a rapier with no firearm built into it.

Zwei laughed at Weiss's feeble attempts to harvest his magical dog cum, breaking the world record for instances of a canine chuckling in mirth by the large margin of one. Zwei's guffawing shamed Weiss into sensual bankruptcy, and she just didn't feel it anymore, the lust receding and leaving her dog tired.

Oh the first world problems of a heiress to the world's most productive dust exporter! Such a large company just did not compensate for those tiny funbags. More like boringbags, deflated and sagged.

"Woe is Schnee, if only money could buy happiness!" Weiss sighed. "But it can buy exponentially larger breasts, and that is more or less the same thing." Weiss though, perking up at the thought of her breasts perking up.

Weiss paid a quick trip to the family plastic surgeon, and had Valve Software implanted into her chest, ballooning her breasts to ridiculous proportions and crushing the surgeon against the wall where he died and obliterating the clinic. The police promptly responded to the emergency and did nothing, as the Schnee's were loaded.

Weiss gave her new pillows an experimental squeeze. "Now that's what I call software!" She squealed clearly pleased by her teats.

Weiss' satisfaction quickly starved to death as she realized she couldn't get the fuck up because her inflated funbags were weighing her down. She panicked, and saw Nora and Ren walking towards her.

"Nora, help me, I'm stuck!" She shouted

Nora, in a storm of tranquil fury, took Weiss' sword. "Fuck you Weiss. I have the biggest badoinkers out of everyone, and I'm not letting a cheating skank like you change that." She hissed as she popped Weiss's balloons with the rapier and used the Dust in it to freeze the Ice Queen.

Ren handed over Zwei to Nora, who tossed him up and slammed him with a grenade boosted strike from her hammer. Zwei super sanic sped up into a fireball, and crashed into Weiss harder than the the stock market, shattering her into millions of shards of ice.

"Rest in pieces, Ice Queen." Nora said

Nora and Ren spent the rest of the day happily launching Zwei at banks, bruising and battering him, utterly annihilating everybody inside, and destroying the buildings, allowing the pair to pick up the fat stacks.

Zwei was eventually found guilty for destruction of private property and murder, and was sent to prison, where he died from food poisoning, the prison cuisine inferior to his dog food.

Zwei's family eventually sued Nora and Ren, but Nora took the melting Weiss ice shards and Zwei's rotting corpse and buried them in Jaune's wastebin full of sticky whiter than usual tissues, knowing that Blake would not want a dog in her litterbox. Without the evidence, Nora and Ren could not be convicted of any crime.

To be continued


	11. The Fox Says You're Going to Hell

Chapter 11

"I can't wait to be a useless piece of shit all day and jerk off furiously to all this illegal faunus porn in braille form with all of this chocolate scented aura enhanced for none of your money back lotion!" Fox subtly said to himself in a loud voice as he walked around the hallways.

Fox was so excited and mesmerized by his fingers copping a feel on that braille porn that he didn't feel the lotion dripping off his balls and onto the floor, super slicking his shoes as he approached the top of the staircase. As Fox continued to put one foot in front of the other utilizing the force of friction upon contact with the floor to move his other foot forward to repeat the process, Fox's lubricant caused him to miscalculate the coefficient of friction between his right foot and the top of the staircase as he used his right foot as leverage to move his left foot, resulting in Fox suffering from the laws of gravity as he hilariously tumbled down an unnecessarily long flight of steps.

"I WARNED YOU ABOUT STAIRS BRO! I TOLD YOU FOX!" Coco shouted from a higher level of the building as Fox entered a state of perpetual motion sliding, the god lotion equipped body unable to gain traction with the stairs. Fox's body continued to PMS and flip as he swooced down the stairs to meet the strongman. Yatsuhashi was not at the bottom of the stairs. Fox continued to fall.

"IT KEEPS HAPPENING!" Fox shouted as he descended further and further down to the gates of Hell.

"I TOLD YOU MAN, I TOLD YOU ABOUT STAIRS!" Coco shouted from several stories above as she tossed down all the braille porn.

The lotion had finally spread thinly enough to allow Fox to restore his normal amount of mobility, though the stairs were now rendered completely unusable in an upwards fashion.

Fox decided that now would be a good time to feel his braille porn, so he took it out and started rubbing his cock with it. His dick could practically feel the cat ears engraved on his sick ass furry braille pamphlet.

Eventually he tired of the first one and started using the next. But little did Fox know, he had mistakenly begun pleasuring his dong with the braille brochure that those Jehovah's Witnesses had left when they had gone around Beacon Academy annoying the fuck out of everybody. Fox's penis went on a magical journey through the beginning of time when the Mormon Jesus murdered a fag tree and decreed that marrying figs is a sin, and that God hates figs.

Such holy fervor was too much for Fox's fucktool, and it proceeded to discharge fire and brimstone, for everybody is going to Hell. In this day and age, there is no such thing as a Jesus. Everybody is corrupt, mired in the filth of society. Victory may be in a simple soul, but no more do those souls exist. From the day one is born, they are coated with the sin of their whore mother's maternal liquids, and rivers of blood rain from the heavens. The moment one first sees the world, they are exposed to the plague infested air and the presence of the Devil.

And in that moment, Fox became the hand of the lord. He could see the flaws and sins of everybody around him. He was become judgement, and he would bring down a new order, a shining utopia where everybody reproduces by mitosis and having a period or masturbating would be punishable by death, for every life is sacred. Fox had ascended to a higher plane of existence.

But he still could not ascend the stairs, for all his omnipotence, the steps were slick.

Fox made his way to the CFVY dorm and immediately used his new powers of heavenly righteousness to disintegrate Velvet's clothes. Velvet could only lie there in silence, for it is a mortal folly to speak out against a god. Fox's phallus extended towards the stars above as it became shrouded in holy light, banishing the darkness and piercing through Velvet as if it were the mighty sword Excalibur penetrating a random rock.

A heavenly choir of angels sang out in the voice of the harbinger of world peace and the end of conflict as Fox increased in speed and his serpent tensed deeper in arousal as Velvet's pure innocent body was illuminated from the glow of Fox's halo and wings.

"You will bear the world's first child of human and faunus descent. We will purge this world of wrongdoing and you will reign at my side as my queen." Fox whispered as wrathful light poured from his eyes and he ejaculated a barrage of molten gold into Velvet's womb.

"Now be purified child." Fox said as he continued to pump a stream of pure virtue and hope into Velvet.

But Fox had made a fatal error. He was still mortal, still blind. It wasn't the CFVY dorm he had entered, it was the JNPR dorm. It wasn't Velvet he had just attempted to purify, it was Nora.

"I don't need to reign beside you, I'm already queen of the castle!" Nora shouted as Fox, frightened, pulled out.

Nora praised the dark lord Satan as her womb rejected the shitty liquids of morality and good will, and fired it back at Fox, now converted into a stream of hatred and death incarnate. His own corrupted seed hit Fox directly, impregnating him with the Anti-Christ. Fox screamed in agony as his unholy child began forcing itself through his urethra. The dark lord whispered into Nora's ear, telling her that the legions of Hell could not afford to pay child support, and Nora ran Fox over with a lawn mower, saving the world from a second cataclysm.

Nora dumped the remains of the would be God and the fetus of the powers of evil into Blake's litterbox. Until the end of humanity, the forces of light and darkness would continue to wage war over control of Blake's kitty toilet.

To be continued


	12. Green Groping Group

Chapter 12

It all started when a certain minority skin tone thief with anime colored hair pilfered many belts while their owners wore them.

The ass shirts of uniformity belonging to those students possessing at least one Y chromosome in their genetic makeup succumbed to the force of Remnant's gravitational pull in that moment in a certain hallway within rapid succession of each other. A blizzard of undergarments exposed their shameful visages upon the watchful eye of the public, a grand social judge, as the eagle judges the sparrow and the lion judges the hare, so too does one's peers. Chaos and pandemonium ensued as if the sky were ablaze and the sea turned solid, blood coursed in an upward direction as hopes and dreams rose toward the stars, and the instruments of mating faced the world in nothing but the crotch covers of fabric. The pants begged for forgiveness as they failed their solemn duty to cover the lower appendages and the collective pelvis of the body of manhood, and the heavens mourned as the sound of various fabrics folded across the ground seemed to be audible universally, akin to the first shot of the great war.

Emerald twirled the stolen belts and gave a hearty laugh worthy of a true street whore of Vacuo. For what did Roman know about pickpocketing? Emerald was having a gay old time in a fancy pants school while all the boys dropped their fancy pants, while Roman lay rotting God knows where. Perhaps if that gentlemanly figgot had treated her and Mercury with 2 teaspoons of respect, perhaps she would not have spread the Roman dick pics far across the lands of the internet. Roman had been so careful, so cautious to avoid capture by the authorities, yet all his efforts were for naught. He had been apprehended, his plans foiled by just one positive identification in the dick lineup. Serves him right, and Emerald had proven to him who was the true emperor of debauchery.

Emerald sighed in satisfaction as she masturbated in a fit of rage to a picture of Roman's recently discovered festering carcass.

"That'll learn him." Emerald thought to herself with pleasure as she utilized her special golden diamond encrusted nuclear fusion powered vibrating dildo, her super ultra combo anal beads assembled from the finest silver chains, large Grade S pearls, and gilded doorknobs that money could buy, and her sensual nerve amplifying lotion made from the tears of the elderly and the blood of royal infants to bring herself closer to her innate woman's brief super soaker mode ultimate attack.

Such fine instruments normally owned by creepy rich people were obtained during Emerald's first gratuitous heist after graduating from the Thieves Guild. After months of planning, she and Mercury had infiltrated the Schnee Overly Expensive Sex Toy Dimmadome and stolen said tools without triggering the alarm systems. Emerald had safely concealed the spoils from airport security safely in her anal passage.

She missed Mercury. He just wasn't the same person inside that thermometer as he used to be. Tiny diamonds poured out of her eyes as she realized that in the end, she would not need to pay him to shut up.

Suddenly a horde of bloodthirsty mentally challenged male students barged into her dorm and restrained her arms and legs with the belts that Emerald had left on the floor. And before anyone could react, there were dicks everywhere. There were dicks on the walls and dicks flying around, Emerald was covered in dicks. What a perverse form of divine vengeance, for when one is pantsed in public, the entire male population is pantsed in public. But when the entire male population really is pantsed in public, basic math increases the offense exponentially, and Emerald now faced the ultimate punishment. Death by dicking.

"I brought this upon myself." Emerald despaired in her mind as the aura of pure hate radiated from the belts and burned her skin as the boys pulled the green chains out of her weapons of choice and strangled her with them.

Emerald's vision became confined to a tunnel as she began to run dangerously low on oxygen and she continued to take damage over time from all the dicks.

"I had a good life, I have no regrets..." Emerald thought to herself as her world grew darker than her skin, "At least I'll be with Mercury again."

The doors burst open for a second time and the hurricane of cock abated momentarily as Nora and Ren entered the room. The mad gleam emitted from Nora's eyes seemed to manipulate the very fabric of the world as Nora engaged the boys in fisticuffs. Their legs all broke and they died from the pure getting wrecked that was Nora Valkyrie.

Nora eyed Emerald's collection of unnecessarily expensive stimulation tools with delight, as if she were a child celebrating Christmas and her birthday on the same date and actually getting the correct quantity of presents sufficient for two such holidays from parents who understand that it sucks major ass to only get one batch of presents if ones birthday coincides with Christmas.

Ren appeared out of the void as Nora snapped her fingers. He was about to help Emerald to her feet, when his pants fell down to Hell, his belt suddenly missing. Nora's rage lit the sky as she deemed the thief forsaken. Ren rammed his phallus into Emerald's ear, severely violating her personal space. Ren's dong was harder and had even greater molecular density than diamond, so it came to no one's surprise that a lowly Emerald cracked and fractured as Ren's spearlike president assassinating dick shattered her ribcage from the side and punctured both her lungs.

In the end, she did die of asphyxiation, and Nora proceeded to dump the broken green gem fragments and bloodied disappearing dicks into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	13. Don't Thrush Me!

Chapter 13

Russel Thrush clutched his aching Illuminati shaped balls as he once again resided on the receiving end of a critical hit from another at least semi attractive human female who had the common sense to beat his ass for attempting to be smooth. The true power that is Xiao Long of Yang punched Russel's wang, and slathered his dumb shit mohawk with fake butter.

As Russel shuffled around in some form of bizarre physical agony, he happened upon a certain Velvet Scarlatina eating nine thousand one carrots stored in a jar of Yatsuhashi's sweat. Feeling the need to blow off some metaphorical steam out of his ass utilizing his nonexistent steam bowel engine and desiring to reassert his false sense of masculine dominance over the filthy faunus race, Russel reached out his pockmarked disease ridden hand and clasped Velvet's not human ears.

"What a freak!" Russel shouted in a kind tolerant voice as his bruised Bonzi Buddy colored dick rose to power like how Barack Obama did because literally all the other candidates were even mightier pieces of shit.

The psychosis of the mind underneath that mop of mohawk was a startling enigma, chronicling the tales of the sun and the moon. For what is a man without foolish pride? Ever since he could remember, to his youngest days as a smaller little turd with a tuft of mold hair, he wanted to be somebody special, but it was not meant to be, and forevermore true, and the fact was plain as day to his peers and parents. He was rightfully mocked incessantly, his only escape being the internet. On the internet, nobody knows that one is a dog. Russel withdrew to a magical land, hiding behind the incarceration of a tough guy or an oh so original donut steel OC, he could live his dream, at least in his mind, and nobody there could touch him. But in the end, he could not truly escape his reality of failure. He thought he was hot shit, but in real life he was frozen urine. He tried to be real super sand but only achieved fake mediocre dirt. A 360 no scope became an acute angle bodyshot in his hands. It was only ninety nine cents but he spent fifty lien for a T-shirt. Infinite questions, no answers in sight. Philosophers pondered them for centuries with no success? What is the meaning of life? How did time start and how was the universe created? Do alternate dimensions exist? So to do they question and fail to solve the conundrum of why Russel is such a massive fucking loser. But it did not take a philosopher or a rocket science or even a non sentient rocket to answer a different question. Who is the worse freak, the faunus population, or Russel Shitlord Thrush? At least the faunus generally do not have to wear a diaper in case of excrement accidents.

"Please, stop!" Velvet cried as Russel unsuccessfully tried to remove her school uniform with his stick arms, yet caused Velvet large quantities of distress as his sweaty paws smeared her clothing. Russel started drooling as his deteriorating eyesight was somehow able to detect a flash of Velvet's panties as she struggled to free herself from the incarnation of Pestilence himself.

Russel's overly hentai corrupted mind suddenly engineered the somewhat brilliant idea to shove one of Velvet's carrots into her moist season of spring amplified reloading rabbit vagina, the carrot sheering through the panties of kawaii as a holy drill prison shiv of righteous indignation, piercing the fold of fabric as it pierced the clouds of heaven. Velvet grew very moist, shit was like a waterfall as Russel's salivation became a great flood and drenched her.

Russel's eyes gleamed with hidden madness and delight as Velvet became sufficiently lubricated with the weak ass dagger users gingivitis infested primary oral digestive fluids. Russel's mohawk grew fully erect as he engaged in a fist fight with Velvet's anus, yet even debuffed statistically by the drool, her sphincter still outleveled Russel's appendages and crushed his pathetic hands as it clenched tighter than the jaws of an enraged villain whos plans once again fall apart. Russel howled in rage as his chicken bones fractured and the far from intelligent mohawked manchild thrust his phallus into Velvet's ass. For the average man, this course of action would be tantamount to suicide, yet another question for the ages was this: Is Russel Thrush actually a man?

Russel's little rod was so slim that it could fit into the death grip of Velvet's anus without imploding. It was like anal sex except that Russel was probably contracting swine flu or something from all the pathogenic bacteria that resides in the average faunus anal passage compared to the asses of humans which are generally considered the cleanest locations on Remnant, except for Russel's of course. His is probably smellier than a malfunctioning septic tank which in turn smells worse than a landfill in the middle of July or some shit that one Youtube ad was blabbering that nobody gave a shit about.

Russel's moaning in the heat morphed into screams of abject terror as Nora broke the ceiling and dropped down riding an Ursa. With a manic grin, Nora grabbed Velvet and pulled her an inch away from Russel so that he was no longer kind of inside her.

An audible click rang out as Nora tweaked Velvet's ears.

"Say hello to my sexually distressed friend!" Nora shouted as a barrage of little rabbit bullet balls of fecal matter discharged from Velvet's bowels and violently mutilated Russel.

The Ursa, catching the scent of a submissive piece of grease meat, extended its 10 foot long bear dong and forced it into Russel's colon, teaching him how to anal.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel cried out as his internal organs ruptured.

As Russel died from blood loss and fecal poisoning, his inferior soul finally free from the torments of society and now able to descend to Hell for an eternity of torment, Velvet's stomach growled as the last of the shit bullets flew, leaving her truly empty.

A true tragedy, Russel knocked over all of Velvet's carrots in the process of flailing around in a humorous manner as he was dismembered, and they now lay on the floor, and would stand trial and spend life in trash can prison for violating the five second law.

Velvet would need some new vegetables, and the corpse and her own dung would make the perfect fertilizer. In a small amount of time, she had a grown a pleasant plot of Russel sprouts.

She ate them and they were fucking disgusting and greasy as fuck and Velvet had to vomit in Blake's litterbox. She bought veggies from the overpriced cafeteria, and sexually unsatisfied with the Thrush Thrusts, shoved an eggplant into her bunny butt.

To be continued


	14. Baguette Bomb

Chapter 14

As the annoying as hell sunlight shined endlessly into the dorm room of JNPR, so too did the morning wood Jaune dong continue to expand to maximum girth as the blond baguette boy gazed deeply into the photos of his seven sisters, all taken for pornographic purposes.

Generated by a combination of knowledge of his own incompetence and inadequacy as well as the fucking terrible Monday morning without coffee, tears streaked down his sallow face and coagulated into his sword hand, empowering it with increased attack speed and a passive bonus to masturbation, enabling a greater efficiency and expertise of handling his "other sword" and a higher jerking to pleasure ratio.

Jaune's arousal increased as he ogled one of his favorite photos, showing his second oldest sister utilizing the Arc family dildo, which had been passed down for generations and had been used in the war. He hardened heavily and higher, his penis pointing upwards and upwards as a middle finger to the heavens.

Having reached the end of his personal slideshow and having reached his limit, his balls emptied out, creating a gushing geyser of baby batter, defying the laws of gravity and repainting the room. The sacred sauce, the seed of the Arc family sprayed out in a cacophonous roar, the soul of the semen rejoicing at being released only to curse the lord and fear the very abyss itself as it realized it had been discharged not to fertilize either a willing partner or an unwilling enemy faunus soldier after combat or prisoner of war to continue the magnificent Arc lineage, but fired on a wanton whim, dying for a quick evanescent moment of pleasure. The promised partner had been cruelly switched for Jaune's hand, and the womb that would have been starving for the Arc seed substituted for cold barren plaster walls.

In the midst of its death throes, the young Arc's cum rasped, "Jaune, you are a disappointment to your family and an embarrassment to the Arc line. I am ashamed to have resided in your pitiful testicles and I was a fool to believe that I would be transferred to a woman. 'Tis a shame that your member was wrapped by your combat inept hand and not the slick and warm vaginal walls of that Nikos girl, her egg a worthy vessel for me. You may be worthless trash, but even the bloodlines of champions and emperors all have bad apples, and you are still an Arc. I could have become the strongest Arc to ever exist if you had wooed her, but alas, even in your sacred duty to continue our golden legacy, you are a failure."

Jaune just stood there, staring at the ground in sadness and impotent rage as his dick sputtered out a few more drops of shriveled down and sweet ambrosia. Having finished with Jaune's glorious gratrunka, his nuts gasped and cried out for air. Jaune automatically pulled out a bag of Lays chips from Nora's stash of landfill material food and shoved his cock into it, slowly becoming flaccid yet still in sword form, allowing his balls to inhale the ambient oxygen saturated air.

Nora kicked down the door to the dorm with Ren in tow, and began to laugh hysterically at Jaune's dick in the chip bag. Her infectious exhalations of mirth abruptly became hisses of rage as she realized that the room she had just painted pink was now white and sticky, and worse, Jaune's tear stained dick was in her garbage food.

"Wow Jaune, you wank to your sisters and cry every time and use your tears as lube? That's so sad Jaune. In fact, it's a real..."

Jaune's face contorted in horror and even Ren cringed a little as the world sensed that Nora was about to shit out some crap ass joke and the sky began to rain down chicken nugger and sweer potato. French fried became engraved on Jaune's left temple as the basement dwelling devil worshippers round the world urged their mother's to equip the household cameras and the wounded and dying bled dosh in the place of blood.

"Tear jerker." Nora finished, snapping her fingers, the cue for Ren to start the wreck.

Ren kicked Jaune down with his Bruce Lee fighting powers and stuck his nasty gross schlong in the gay-ass ass. Jaune moans like a fucking pansy as he swallows the meat with his asshole, as gay men do. Ren's massive balls hang out, slapping Jaune's balls with each pound.

Ren moved with the rhythm of the circle of life and each powerful thrust slammed his massive balls coated with a silky smooth scrotum into Jaune's sphincter, like a battering ram slamming into a castle gate as the siege men breach the defenses of the building and slaughter everybody inside except for the women and children who will be sold as slaves at half off.

But akin to the Trojan Horse (not the condom), Ren's bulging ballsack housed not highly trained siege men but semen of delicacy, and they proceeded to empty out and flow into Jaune like the screams of the condemned. Ren, after many grueling, flooding hours, his balls swelled up to the size of juicy watermelons and fired his cum directly into Jaune's bloodstream, via the multiple lacerations in Jaune's anal passage inflicted by Ren's ultimate spear.

The burning agony of the seed of a superior warrior tore at Jaune from within, possessing him, taunting him of his worthlessness. Jaune would have none of it. After hours upon hours of effort and sweat and tears training with Pyrrha, his semblance finally activated. He began to glow white, his body rejecting the cum, and he began to stand and realize his true power as part of the Arc family.

Nora smashed Jaune's skull in with Magnhild, killing him instantly. She mixed his blood in with his cum, the red and white returning the room to a pleasant shade of pink. Red and white truly do go together, unless if we're talking about Ruby and Weiss god damn that ship. Jaune's body was deposited into Blake's litterbox with the rest of the shit.

To be continued


End file.
